


Fading Conscience: Part One

by aconstellationofmemories



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fanfic Collab, Fanfic Gift, Fanfiction, Gruvia - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 10:23:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21492781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aconstellationofmemories/pseuds/aconstellationofmemories
Summary: Gray and Juvia are confronted with Invel during the Alvarez arc. In a twist of events, Invel curses Juvia with a sleeping spell and chains Gray with Ice Lock. In this dire situation, Gray is left with only one choice...A collaboration with SweetMemories1998. Sleeping Beauty inspired - with a twist.
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Fading Conscience: Part One

**Author's Note:**

> In celebration of juvialos-blog's (on tumblr) birthday, the Undead Girls aka Sweetmemories2606 and I teamed up to write a two-part Gruvia fanfic. I'm honoured that the Queen of Angst entrusted the angsty scenes to me. Please stay tuned for Part Two from her!

“You know, you have the potential to be one of us.”

Gray stared in apprehension at Invel’s sudden proposition. The frigid winds of the raging blizzard gusted mercilessly around them. Being an ice mage, he developed an immunity to cold, but this – this was on another level altogether. For the first time in his life, a snowstorm chilled his bones and threatened to freeze him. 

“Perhaps you haven’t noticed it yourself, but darkness is seeping into your heart.”

“Huh? What is this crap you’re sprouting?”

“It is the darkness itself that is the origin of black magic. The root of His Majesty’s power.”

All this philosophical crap was hurting his head. “Wait, you _know_ you’re the villain here?”

“Darkness is unrelated to the concepts of good and evil. It is a tremendous source of power, one that any human being can possess,” Invel explained, pinning him a cold stare. “And the darkness within _you_ is on the verge of release.”

Gray had enough of the hypocrite’s preaching. Whether the darkness of the Devil Slayer magic he inherited from his father was swallowing his heart or making him a monster, he would become darkness itself if he could protect his family.

“Quit it with that nonsense,” he said, clenching his fist. “I ain’t never been the squeaky-clean hero type anyway!” Gray levelled Invel a glowering look. “Evil, scum – I don’t care. I will become any of those things if it’s to save my guild!” 

“You tell ‘im, Gray!” Natsu exclaimed as his flames melted the supposedly pure ice of Invel. “That’s what it means to be in Fairy Tail!”

“The ice melted!” Happy cheered.

“Hot!! Cold!!” Lucy exclaimed.

“Is Gray-sama all right?!” Juvia inquired in alarm.

Gray glanced back, relieved to see them all freed from Invel’s ice. “You’re free...”

“Now to turn the tables! We can win this if we work together!” Lucy’s speech abruptly ended with a squeal.

“I’m taking these,” a giant Brandish proclaimed out of nowhere, seizing Lucy, Natsu, and Happy in her enlarged hands.

Without waiting for anyone’s acknowledgement, she pivoted on her heels and stomped away. Her footsteps thundered and shook the ground with each heavy step. Gray could faintly hear the trio’s protests at being carried away against their will, all of which fell on deaf ears.

“Hold it right there!” he shouted to Brandish as he watched on helplessly.

“Gray-sama!!”

Juvia turned to approach him, but stumbled on her way and swayed to the sides. “Juvia is...” she pressed a hand to her head, sounding confused. “Juvia...” she trailed off, and a second later – she collapsed.

“Juvia!” 

Gray rushed to catch her in his arms. She was knocked out for no apparent reason suddenly. _Damn it, not Juvia too._ “Oi! What’s wrong with you?!”

“She fainted because of a curse I set on her,” Invel calmly declared amid his confusion.

“You bastard–” Gray gritted his teeth, his angry gaze slicing him. His death glare promised retribution for harming Juvia.

“Only a true love’s kiss can dispel the curse and wake her.”

_True love’s kiss?_

Of all things, Gray wasn’t expecting a kiss to lift the curse. What game was Invel playing with him? Could he even believe what Invel was saying? His gaze dipped down to Juvia in his arms. He knew fully well of her feelings for him. She wore her heart on her sleeve for the world to see. His feelings, on the other hand, weren’t as clear-cut. 

Was he capable of loving someone? 

He didn’t know. 

Love was a foreign emotion for the ice mage, and he preferred to keep it that way. 

What he did know for certain, however, was that he would protect Juvia to his last breath. 

With his desire to keep her safe burning brightly, he leaned down in an attempt to lift the sleeping curse. 

His descent was stopped short when an ice collar secured itself around his neck. Something strange was happening – his brain felt fuzzy all of a sudden, his mind disoriented and his thoughts jumbled. He raised his hand to his forehead. “What...is this...? My mind is all cloudy – I can’t think–”

“Ice Lock,” Invel’s sombre voice penetrated the fog in his mind. “This magic locks away the mind and makes the body into my puppet.”

“This little thing, I can break it–” Gray gripped the ice collar. There was no ice which he couldn’t break. Yet no matter how hard he tried, he failed to break the band.

“Well then...” Invel instructed, smirking ever so slightly. “I invite you to kill your own comrade at your leisure.”

“Juvia...no...” Gray squeezed his eyes shut and gritted his teeth. He could never lift a finger to hurt her, and yet... 

The next moment his eyes opened, his betraying hands were closed around her delicate neck. Every neuron in his brain compelled him to strangle the life out of her. 

“No...I can’t...” His entire body shook from the effort. Damn it. His body was disobeying his desperate orders at the worst time. Rapidly losing control of his consciousness, he racked his brains for a way to stop this transgression immediately.

_Yes, that’s it._

“Your resistance is futile,” Invel said, “Ice Lock robs you of the ability to think or feel.”

Gathering what little willpower he had left, Gray released Juvia’s neck – and stabbed himself in the abdomen with an ice sword.

“You – you sacrificed your life for your comrade?!” Invel blurted, shocked at his sacrifice. For the first time, the bastard had a reaction.

“I would...rather die...than kill my comrade...no, Juvia...” he forced his words out. Gray glared defiantly at Invel even at his death, proving to him that he wasn’t puppet to manipulate to his wishes. His emotions and desire to protect his family were stronger than any magic in the world.

“I miscalculated,” Invel said, pushing up his specs as he composed himself. “Now that it has come to this, I must see to eliminating E.N.D myself.” Not sparing them another glance, he turned his back on them and strode away.

With the departure of the Pure Ice mage, the blizzard disappeared with its caster. The Ice Lock which collared Gray perished into thin air.

Lying on his back as he bled out, he twisted his head to glance at Juvia beside him. Rebelling against his failing body and stiff muscles, he summoned the last bit of his strength and stretched out his fingers toward her. His bloody fingers crawled slowly on the ground as they inched closer to her hand, leaving a scarlet trail behind each step.

“Juvia...”

Just for one last time, he wished he could see her smile.

_“Gray-sama!”_

He was glad his mind was recovering from Invel’s mind control, for he swore he could hear her sweet, bubbly voice. She was calling him name with such joy and fondness.

_What I wouldn’t give to hear it forever._

He coughed out in pain, his hands halfway to their destination. “Juvia...”

Looking back now, he was relieved that she was sleeping for the whole time. This way, she wouldn’t have to witness him being mind-controlled, or when he tried to kill her with his hands...

_...or when he took his last breath._

There’d be no traumatic memory of the event to haunt her.

_It’s better this way._

He wasn’t worried about Juvia’s well-being. Natsu and the rest would find a way to lift the curse. Knowing he protected her till the very end, he could resign to his fate peacefully.

Less than an inch away from touching the tips of her slender fingers, his trembling hand faltered, then dropped with solemn finality.

_I’m sorry, Juvia._

“I–”

The lids of his eyes fell shut and the darkness swallowed his world.


End file.
